Trust
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: Dangan Ronpa spoilers (not endgame, just to Chapter 2)


**Trust**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of its characters!

Chihiro stands at the side of the bridge, gripping the ledge, breathing deeply, and taking in the peaceful sights. She's had a lot on her mind lately; sometimes she needs to stop and just _breathe_. She closes her eyes and breathes in, just listening to the sound of chirping birds and attempting to tune into nature.

Chihiro is shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of light footsteps coming her way. Puzzled, she opens her eyes; she didn't think anyone else walked home this way.

"Hey, Chi, are you feeling better?" Chihiro recognizes the voice immediately, smiling a little at the thought of how Makoto Naegi cares about her.

Today, she was almost outed during math class by the one and only person she told and thought she could trust, all because of stupid jealousy. Chihiro never thought Sayaka would stoop that low; she knew how important this secret was to keep hidden, at least for Chihiro. She was supposed to be one of her best friends. Chihiro had run out of the classroom as fast as she could, fear gathering into a pit at the bottom of her stomach, not even hearing the teacher call after her.

Sayaka looked truly guilty and apologetic when she saw the tear tracks on Chihiro's face at lunch, and though it isn't okay, she felt a little better and a little less scared after talking it out with the blue-haired teen.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for asking," Chihiro now answers sincerely, looking up at Naegi and secretly hoping the conversation won't just end there.

Naegi still sounds concerned when he walks to stand next to her, asking, "Are you sure? I know it's probably none of my business, but what happened back there?" He pauses, looking like he's contemplating what he's about to say next. "I just… I don't like to see you cry. I really care about you." He rubs the back of his neck, letting out a short laugh. It could just be the light, but Chihiro thinks she sees a faint blush on the boy's cheeks.

Chihiro looks to the ground, hesitates. Should she tell him? What would he think? Can she trust him? These questions are at the forefront of her mind, but she knows she could probably trust this boy with her life. What's really plaguing her, sitting in a dark corner in the back of her mind is a different question entirely. Would this ruin any small chance of Naegi wanting to be her boyfriend?

One look over at Naegi's earnest, concerned expression convinces her. His eyes are honest, open to anything she's about to tell him. This probably isn't anything close to what he's expecting, but here goes nothing.

Chihiro steels herself, turning to face him. "I… well, Naegi, Sayaka almost told a huge secret of mine, as you know," she begins quietly. The brown-haired boy nods. "It's something I wouldn't want the school to find out. I… well…I'm actually male." The small girl wraps her arms around herself, but she doesn't dare look away from Naegi's surprised face, even as she feels a strong urge to.

"Chihiro…" Naegi says softly, but she interrupts.

"And I really hope you don't see me any differently for it. I'm still a girl," she states firmly, "My body just… doesn't match."

Naegi finally looks back at her with a tiny smile, giving her a nod. "I don't really…get it," he admits, "But I respect you, and it's not my place to judge anyway." A look of sadness clouds his eyes. "It's awful that Maizono-san would think about betraying your trust like that." There's a tinge of anger—no, protectiveness—in his tone that has Chihiro wondering.

She smiles a little. "Thanks." Mustering up a little courage, she asks, "Would you—would you want to walk home with me?" She blushes as she asks this, gesturing to the path next to them.

Naegi just grins, happily holding out his hand, making Chihiro laugh. "Of course."

Walking together hand in hand, getting a quick kiss on the cheek (and therefore turning into a bright red, stuttering mess) before they parted ways, and later mulling over the day's events in her room, Chihiro really couldn't be happier that she stopped to watch the water that day.


End file.
